catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafClan (rp)
This Clan is currently owned by Moonbird. Please post a request in the comments to join with the following; Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: If any (Your family must be a RP cat in this Clan. You may ask some one if they would like to be your mother, sister, brother, etc) LeafClan :Welcome to LeafClan! We are brave, noble, and are very good at hunting in the thick undergrowth. We train our apprentices to be strong, smart, loyal warriors. Our camp is surrounded by thick, tall bushes and bramble bushes outside of the other bushes. Our normal pelt colors are black, gray, brown, ginger, and light brown, this helps to hide us when in battle or hunting. Current Events * Currently at battle with a group of rogues * Prey is running low * Bluetail has been killed Locations Rocky Clearing: A long, wide open space with long, sharp rocks surrounding it. It's where our apprentices train. Great Oak: A large tree in the back of the camp. The leader makes their den in the center of it. It is also where the deputy orders parols. It is half hollow for the Leader's den. Leaders den: On the top of the trunk of Great Oak. The nest is on the bottom covered in moss. Others we RP with * VineClan * StreamClan Allegiances Leader: :Cinderstar - A gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, clouded gray eyes. (Moonbird) Deputy: :Lizardfoot - Blood-red she-cat with white ears and ginger feet. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Medicine cat: :Speckleaf - Brown she-cat with ginger and black speckles and blue eyes. (Willowflower) Medicine cat apprentice: :Creampaw - Brown she-cat with darker brown spots and green eyes. (Creamstar) Warriors: :Redscar - A brownish redish she-cat with a scar on her shoulder that is hidden by her fur. She has violet eyes, she has white paws, and white ears. (Up for adoption) :Amberflame - Golden tabby she-cat with ginger paws. Bright turqoise eyes. Large nick in one ear. (Berryflower123) :Goosewing - Speckled gray tom with blue eyes. (Willowflower) :Patch - Black and white tom with blue eyes. (Berryflower123) :Willowmist - Smoky gray tabby she-cat with white paws and white tail tip. (Willwflower) Apprentices: :Flamepaw - Ginger tom with flame colored pelt and amber eyes. (Flamefur2778) :Volepaw - Brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Mother Lizardfoot) (Willowflower) :Longpaw - Black she-kit with white paws, chest, and tail, with long ears and green eyes. Mother Lizardfoot. (Willowflower) :Yellowpaw - Ginger tabby tom with long, yellow claws and blue eyes. Mother Lizardfoot. (Up for Adoption) :Patchpaw - Black and white tom with blue eyes. Foster Mother Cinderstar. (Willowflower) :Cloudpaw - Blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes. Foster Mother Cinderstar. (Berryflower123) :Whitepaw - White she-kit with blue eyes. Foster Mother Cinderstar. (Up for Adoption) :Mudpaw - light brown she-kit with a darker brown belly. Foster Mother Cinderstar. (Willowflower) Queens: :Brightsong - Ginger she cat with green eyes. (Thrushfur) Kits: Elders: :Juniperpelt - black tom with a redline going from his fore-head, to the end of his neck, covering his tail, brown tabby stripes, and blue eyes. (Willowflower) Cats Outside the Clan RPG RP Archive 1 ---- Lizardfoot smiled as the kits got their mentors. She could remember when she became an apprentice. A crash snapped her away from memory lane and she flinched. -EmmatheFoxwingSadistic Bowl of rice Flamepaw was dreaming about his father and mother.He remembered how they look but that's all he knows.He missed them badly.He was told a cat left him in the middle of the clan.He doesn't know anything about that cat but he thinks about it almost every day.He wished he was made a warrior already it seemed so long.--Flamefur2778 06:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Cinderstar watched as Flamepaw lept on a mouse, killing it in one swift motion. He had been an apprentice longer than most, though he had worked hard. She had been thinking about this for some time but in that one moment, had made the decicion. After the hunting patrol got back to camp, she padded up to Flamepaw's mentor. "How has he been doing with training and fighting?" she asked. "He has learned everything I have to teach him," the apprentice's mentor replied. She nodded and padded into her den. She needed to think. After some time she came out. She started to where Flamepaw was eating a vole, she had decided it was time for him to become a warrior. "Flamepaw, may I speak to you?" she asked. ♥Moonbird♥ ---- "Yes Cinderstar?" he replied. -- Flamefur ---- "May I please talk to you in my den?" Cinderstar asked, starting to walk off into her den, not waiting for an answer. ---- Flamepaw padded to Cinderstar's den.-- 16:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 ---- "I think it's time for you to become a warrior. I already talked to your mentor." Cinderstar said, getting straight to the point. ---- Me warrior?!My eyes are round as berries!"Cinderstar,I promise you won't be disappointed"I said.--Flamefur2778 00:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC)FlAmefur2778 Cinderstar nodded. "I hope not." The next day Cinderstar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Vine Rock! It is time for an apprentice to become a warrior!" ---- Patch gathered with the rest of the Clan underneath Vine Rock. Cloudpaw raced up beside him. "What's happenning?" She meowed. "I'm not sure. I presume an apprentice is being named a warrior." He answerd. I wonder if I'll ever get a proper warrior name he wondered. If I do I want to be Patchtail...like Bluetail He still mourned the death of his mate...but he knew she was still with him...in fact, Bluetail was sitting right next to him. Cloudpaw was the reincarnation of Bluetail. They were so alike...the same bright green eyes, the same fluffy blue tail. Everything but the size of their claws was the same. Category:RP Clans